1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal device, an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal projector.
2. Related Art
As this kind of an electro-optical device, there is an electro-optical device of active matrix drive type, which includes, for example, on a substrate thereof, pixel electrodes, scanning lines for selectively driving the pixel electrodes, data lines, and pixel switching thin-film transistors (TFTs). The switching elements, such as TFTs, and various wirings are formed on the substrate as a laminated structure.
In such an electro-optical device described above, by forming storage capacitors in the laminated stricture, reduction of occurrences of black unevenness (i.e., enhancement of contrast characteristics) with respect to displayed images and prevention of shortening a life span for pixels are intended. For example, in JP-A-2005-55661, a technology, which enables realization of a storage capacitor having a superior pressure-withstanding capability by allocating two electrodes, each including an oxidized film, so that the two electrodes can be opposite each other via a dielectric film, has been proposed.
With respect to a TFT used as a switching element, for example, during an operation of a device, light rays radiating from a light source are inputted to the device owing to reflections thereof and the like, so that an optical leakage current occurs. Since the optical leakage current is likely to be a cause of defects of the device, it is desirable to enhance a capability of optically shielding the TFT to the maximum extent possible.
However, the technology according to JP-A-2005-55661 is not sufficient because layers existing at the upper layer side of the TFT are electrode layers each having an oxidized film, which form the storage capacitor. That is, in the above-described technology, there exists a technical disadvantage in that it is difficult to certainly prevent occurrences of the optical leakage current with respect to the TFT.